


Magic Nomad

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Magic, Some weird stuff here, whatamidoinghelp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshots of our favorite BAMF magic nomad.





	1. Old Wanderings

The crisp morning air bit at the traveling old man. An old man with a pearl white beard walked the concrete road. His clothes an old jacket with moth bitten holes. Many weathered bags hung across his creaky shoulders. The aged wrinkled face held precious eyes of cobalt blue. A Dumbledore-like twinkle of snark and wit shone through. The old man held an aura of an ancient nomad. All knew something was strange. Something not quite right. Too many things not making sense as their eyes looked over the man in the road. No one stopped, no one questioned, and no one wondered. He kept walking. Wandering until his king came back. 


	2. Man by the Lale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The locals have a story

There’s a story the locals have. In this low sweeping valley of streams and rivers, there lie a lake. A lake nestled with the mountains looming in the reflection. It is a place of calm and well. The ones who tumble on the land feel the thrumming of grief, love, and bittersweet moments. Nature there is cleansed and clear. 

 

A man waits there. An elf they call him. A fae of deceit and lies they say. With skin too white, and eyes too blue. They all see the guardian of the lake. Hear his laughs and cries. Never look into his eyes to long. Never gaze upon him too long. For they flash gold of dragon flames. For they long for time of peace and well. He has been there, and will be there. He knows the Lady of waters, the King of sun, and loyal stars that sleep in night. He knows them, for he forged them with kindness and love. A gardner of legend. Tales and stories woven by the quick tongue. He is ageless, young and old. Naive and wise. An illusion that all know and forget. 

 

A hawk flies across the small town that rests next to the lake. The bird is on old tales, a merlin. They sense the winds shift with wing beats. The world singing with screeching cries. It rains and shines color when the bird flies over.  The dusk and dawn feathers glint of gold. Instinct tell them the man and bird are linked. It brings many things. It holds something that they do not. It is free, free to be. It is one of mother nature’s own. Though the bird never strays away from the lake too long. 

 

The man, grounded on this earth, chained here. The bird free with spread wings and talons. Their eyes both flash with something like sunlight. Something that sings to the earth, like rain to spring. 

 

They all say one thing. 

 

The man

 

The bird

 

_ are eternal.  _


	3. Woes

"I'm sorry", blue eyes looked at them with grief. 

" I didn't mean for this to happen"

Around the small group smoke wafted through the air. Dancing around the castle's ruins. In a tango with the fire that raged around them. Claw marks tattoo scattered stones that fell to crush her own people. 

" I-I tried to help. I tried. I tried so hard but he keeps coming. Keeps telling me thing. What might happen. What will happen." The boy fell, his world-wary shoulder shaking. His calloused hands rubbed away the streaming tears. 

"Merlin...why?", a tanned skined woman asked. Her eyes gazing at the crumbling form of their friend.

He looked up. Eyes burning of power. They all flinched. 

" Why? Why you ask! I had too! I promised to break his chains! Why I promised? To save you! All of you.."

The knights of blood cloaks looked at each other, each with a deep confusion. Their king looked at his best friend. "You said there is no place for magic in Camelot!"

The boy stood up again, knobby knees shaking. " Not with your father at the throne. Look what he did to his people" The flames grew higher as a roar shook the earth. " Look at what he did to women and children." The winds carried horror filled scream. 

" You can not blame me for the sin of the father. I was given no kindness from you kind. Assasians at every turn. Betrayals!" 

They looked at each other, both felt the others pain. "You didn't change" The boy whispered softly as ashes fell.

" Fight fire with fire. Magic against magic. I want this to stop! I'm so tired of fighting. Of running away. Looking over my shoulder for when the next head will roll. The dragon has taken his revenge. I tried. I'm sorry, Arthur"

The boy vanished with tears in his eyes. 

" I'm sorry too, Merlin"


End file.
